Fume-shroom
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Fume-shroom (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Fume-shroom is the first offensive plant with an Area of Effect attack, as the fume cloud damages everything within its four-square range. For example, if there were three zombies in a single lane and within range of a Fume-shroom, the fumes would hit and do equal damage to all three. Fume-shrooms have the same rate of fire as a Peashooter and do the damage of one pea to each Zombie per fume burst. It can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom by purchasing the seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500, which is unlocked after level 4-5. Fume-shrooms also have the special ability to fire up slopes, making it useful for the roof levels, and the cloud will not fall to the ground unlike most other plants in High Gravity. The Fume-shroom returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and appears in the Dark Ages. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, fumes deal two normal damage shots, but is fires every two seconds while the Peashooter fires every one and a half seconds. Fume-shroom attacks in a similar manner as Bloomerang and Laser Bean. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Fume-shroom' Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery", says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal AREA: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that damage all zombies in an area "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes, when I'm eating Plant Food, I hear them chuckling. I hear them calling me 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that hurts." Upgrades Gloom-shroom (''Plants vs. Zombies only) Gloom-shroom is Fume-shroom's upgrade plant. It can only attack the zombies in a 3x3 radius. Plant Food (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time only) When fed Plant Food, Fume-shroom will unleash large amount of fumes that will push zombies back from its starting position, similar to how the Spikeweed and Spikerock utilize their Plant Food ability that deals 75 normal damage shots. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Sunder Fierce Spray: Hits all enemies on its row with poison and sunder effect, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Being able to damage multiple zombies at a time gives the Fume-shroom a big advantage over standard Peashooters. Putting two or three in a row behind a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to maximize the damage while still protecting them is ideal protection during night levels. They are also very important on any level with Screen Door Zombies or Ladder Zombies, unless you have another way to bypass their shields, such as grabbing them with a Magnet-shroom, or damaging them directly with a catapult plant, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or non-forward projectile. They are also good against Dancing Zombies, because they are able to damage the lead dancer as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Fume-shrooms are still useful, especially against a tight horde of zombies and Jester Zombies; however, they have a shorter range than Bloomerangs and Laser Beans, so they must be planted closer towards the first row to be as useful as Bloomerangs and Laser Beans. Fume-shrooms can kill an entire row of Zombie Chickens but not better than the Lightning Reed, as some chickens can pass the Fume-shroom (except if there is a Wall-nut), and also it can only protect one lane, while the chickens are always found on 2-3 lanes, while the Lightning Reed eradicates all Zombie Chickens of the three lanes without the necessity of a Wall-nut. Plant a column of those with Lightning Reeds and no Zombie Chickens will pass the defenses. Gallery Trivia General *Fume-shroom's cap resembles a whoopee cushion. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Winter Melon, the Starfruit, the Bloomerang, the Lightning Reed, The Laser Bean, and the Cattail are the only plants that do not shoot from their mouth. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *Fume-shrooms and Starfruit are the only non-lobbed-shot plants that are able to shoot zombies even if they are on the roof's angle. *Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. *Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Ice-shroom, and Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Fume-shroom acts as the Puff-shroom's upgrade in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. *Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Puff-shroom, and Sea-shroom are the only short-ranged shooters. *In iPod Touch and iPhone version, the Fume shroom's fumes are less dense. *Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that shoot from their cap. *Fume-shroom and Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms to have an upgrade. *Fume-shroom and Gold Magnet's Almanac Entries state that they held jobs before the game. **Fume-shroom's job, it says, it was producing spores for a bakery. *In iPad version, the range of the Fume-shroom becomes five squares instead of four. *In DS Version, the fumes look like bubbles instead of fumes. *In Versus Mode, it is weird that when a Fume-shroom is near the red line and attacks multiple Zombie Gravestones, the gravestone closest to the Fume-shroom is damaged, while the gravestones behind it do not get damaged at all. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Fume-shroom's eyes are larger compared to original game. *Fume-shroom's cheeks redden when fed Plant Food. *This is one of the few plants to have its Almanac entry refer to its Plant Food animation. Fume-shroom and Melon-pult are the only plants that get insulted with Melon-pult being seedless. *Fume-shroom deals two normal damage shots per fume in this game, unlike the first game, where it deals one normal damage shot per fume. The trade-off is that it has a slower rate of fire in this game: its rate of firing is 2 seconds instead of 1.5 sec. *Fume-shroom occasionally puts his head slightly down and glares at the zombies during his idle animation. *Laser Bean, Bloomerang, Snapdragon and Fume-shroom are the only plants with Area of Effect that deal equal damage to all zombies in range. *Fume-shroom seems to have a lower amount on the Area chart then Puff-shroom. This maybe because Fume-shroom's unit for measuring is "Area", while Puff-shroom's unit is "Range". And compared to another Area of Effect plants, that is lesser than most of them, while the Puff-shroom's is medium compared to the other ranged plants. *It, along with Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Laser Bean, Citron, Sun Bean and Chomper can overkill a Pharaoh Zombie with its Plant Food ability on its own. *Fume-shroom is the only plant with a derogatory nickname. *Fume-shroom now costs 125 sun like the Hypno-shroom. *Its Plant Food upgrade is similar to Fire Gourd's. *Its description in its Almanac entry does not have a period at the end of it. See also *Puff-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms *Laser Bean Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Night Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants